The Allaince
by Auguste the Clown
Summary: Thion Varless a powerful force-sensitive trained by Count Dooku in the ways of the Sith. After his supposed 'death' he works to create a powerful organization for the coming darkness. (Ashoka x OC)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I would like to give special thanks to Blitzkrieger story Darth Jekon and Darth Atrox story Unleashed for inspiring me, and I hope hat all my readers will enjoy the story and don't forget to review or PM if you have any question or comments.**

* * *

The Alliance

Chapter 1: First Test

The Galaxy is in great turmoil as a number

of systems have left the Republic and join

Confederacy of Independent Systems lead

by the former Jedi Master and Sith Lord

Count Dooku. At this time Dooku has

completed the trained of a young man

who is strong in the force, and may either

be the saver or the destroyer of the entire Galaxy.

(Serenno)

Currently on the planet of Serenno at Dooku's palace Count Dooku newest apprentice Thion Varless. Thion is a young man who is 16 he has short black hair and blue eyes he wore black pants and boots along with a long sleeve black shirt and black gloves. Count Dooku found Thion after he left the order when he was looking for a suitable apprentice on the planet Dantooine. For the next 6 years Thion was trained in the ways of the dark side of the force. Know his training was complete and he was about to recive his first mission.

Thion was currently in Dooku quarters as his master had his back turned to him Thion then took a knee and asked, "What is your will my master?"

"Rise my friend as of today you will receive your first mission," said Dooku as he turn to Thion and showed him a hologram of what looked like to be a small Republic base.

"At this time are forces are engaged in combat with a Republic forces on a small planet on the borders of the Mid and Outer-Rim this base it is very important that the Confederacy capture this base, because if we do we will gain a major advantage in the Mid-Rim of the Galaxy. Are forces are being pushed back by a Jedi Knight. It is your job to kill the Jedi at the base as well as either destroy or capture this base," explained Count Dooku as he turned off the hologram.

"It shall be down master," said Thion as he started to make his way to the Sheathipede-class transport shuttle that was waiting for him in the court yard of Dooku palace. He got in the ship and it made the jump to hyperspace.

* * *

(Republic base)

The Republic base was under heavy fire from Separatist forces, but luckily the Republic had sent Jedi Knight Ruann Mi a male force-sensitive Rodian who had brought a small number of reinforcements to push back the Separatist forces. Their victory was assured until Ruann noticed a Sheathipede-class transport shuttle beginning it's landing sequence.

The doors of the shuttle began to open and Thion activated his lightsaber and began sprinting towards the base and cut down any clones that where in his way. Ruann noticed this and started to run towards Thion to halt his assault.

"Who are you?" asked Ruann as his and Thion lightsaber engaged in combat.

"No one you need to concern yourself with Jedi," said Thion as Ruann pushed him back a few feet. Thion quickly gained his footing again and began to push Ruann back a little. Thion the jump back a foot and used the force to push Ruann back even further. Thion then made a 360 degree turn and as his back was turned Thion pulled out a hidden shoto lightsaber. Which caught Ruann by surprise Thion to advantage of this and started to hammer at him. Thion then deflected Ruann lightsaber out of his hand and stabbed the Rodian between the lung, and horizontally slashed across Ruann chest close to his waist killing him.

Thion then ran towards the front gate of the base and placed a few thermal detonators on it and jumped back out of the blast range. The detonators went off and blaster fire started to come out Thion deflect or dodge all the shots and quickly made his way into the inside of the base. He then started to kill what remaining clones where in the base and as quickly as it began it ended.

Thion took out a holo-communicator and an image of Dooku quickly appeared, "It is done my lord."

"Good, know return to me so we can begin your next mission," said Dooku as Thion turned the communicator off.

* * *

(Dooku palace)

Thion quickly made his way back to Serenno and made his way to Dooku palace. He then took a bow in front of Dooku and took out Ruann lightsaber that he had picked up after the battle. Dooku use the force to call forth the lightsaber to examine it, but quickly returned it to Thion side.

"Keep the lightsaber as your first trophy," said Dooku as he began to walk towards Thion.

"Do to your success you will be given your own person ship and droid. Know for your next assignment you are to head to the planet Korriban ancient home world of the Sith. There you will head to a Sith lords tomb and retrieve the items located in the tomb and bring them to me," said Dooku as Thion started to stand back up.

"It shall be done my lord," said Thion as he started to make his way to his new ship.

Thion soon made his way to the Court yard of Dooku palace and saw and saw that the ship was an Gozanti-class Cruiser and standing besides the ship was a R6 astromech unit. Thion walked up to the droid and read it pen-name it read R6-S5.

"Come RS must make are way to Korriban," said Thion as he got on his ship and started to take off for Korriban.

* * *

 **A/N: Tell me what you think about the story also if you have any other type of star ship that you know of then please tell me. Also I could use a little help with writing lightsaber combat so if you know of any ways of how I can make them more detailed then please tell me.**


	2. Announcement

**Hello my readers I would like to wish you all a Happy New Year and to tell you all I have an announcement to make.**

 **I've been doing a lot of thinking lately, and in that time I've just lost the spark too write fan fiction. You see lately I've been working on some stories of my own idea, and would much rather focus on them now.**

 **I've also been thinking that I may put a few of my original story ideas on Fanfiction. Net to get some feedback on how good they are, and one final note if anyone wishes to adopt any of my stories then go right ahead, but I've already let this one author Dylan Millwood adopt my story "Dooku's Right Hand".**


End file.
